Buffy the Vampire Slayer: All the Way
"All the Way" is the sixth episode of season six of the supernatural action series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the 106th episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Solomon and written by Steven S. DeKnight. It first aired on UPN on Tuesday, October 30th, 2001 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, its Halloween, and the Scoobies are celebrating over at the Magic Box. Xander and Anya announce their plans to marry. Dawn gets involved with a teenager named Justin, who of course, turns out to be a vampire. Mass carnage and wooden stakes ensue. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. * This episode is available on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Series DVD collection, the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection and Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Sixth Season. * This episode is production code number: 6ABB06. * Anthony Stewart Head is credited as a special guest star in this episode. * Actor Adam Lieberman is credited as Adam Gordon in this episode. * Actor Tony Sago is credited as Anthony Sago in this episode. * Actress Lorin Davis is credited as Lorin Becker in this episode. * This is the first television acting work for Lily Jackson, who plays Witchy Poo. * Ironically, this is not the last time that Xander Harris will be wearing an eye patch. He will come to require one after having his left eye poked out by the mad preacher Caleb in the season seven episode, "Dirty Girls". Allusions * Multiple references are made to Fantasia in this episode. Fantasia is an animated musical produced by Walt Disney Pictures and released in 1940. Willow Rosenberg refers to the title of the film, as well as the vignette known as "The Sorcerer's Apprentice". Rupert Giles is wearing a robe similar to the one worn by Mickey Mouse in that story. Bloopers * During the fight scene with Justin and his crew, the stunt doubles for James Marsters and Anthony Stewart Head are quite obvious. Quotes * Xander Harris: I'm gonna marry that girl. * Buffy Summers: What? She's fifteen, and she's my sister... oh. .... * Buffy Summers: Did you know about this? * Rupert Giles: No, unless I blocked it from my memory. * Rupert Giles: Is that why you're always cleaning your glasses? So you don't have to see what we're doing? .... * Rupert Giles: Besides, it's Halloween. It's the one time of the year that supernatural threats give it a well-deserved rest, as should you. * Buffy Summers: Yeah? What about costumes that take over your personality? Or wee, little, Irish fear demony thingies? * Rupert Giles: Yes, well, if anything calamitous should happen, history suggests it'll happen to one of us. .... * Buffy Summers: What happened to Xander? * Rupert Giles: He kept poking me with his hook. I sent him over to Charmed Objects. With any luck, he'll pick the wrong one and end up in an alternative dimension inhabited by a 50-foot Giles that squishes annoying teeny pirates. .... * Vampire: What is your malfunction, man?! * Spike: (punches vampire) It's Halloween, you nit! We take the night off. Those are the rules. * Vampire: Me and mine don't follow no stinkin' rules! We're rebels! * Spike: (punches, then kicks him) No, I'm a rebel. You're an idiot. See also External Links * * "All the Way" at Wikipedia * * * * * * References ---- Category:2001/Episodes Category:Monster High Category:MediaMass Category:Toonpedia